Storage of sporting goods presents a special problem to the homeowner. Each sporting activity requires a unique piece of equipment leaving the homeowner with the dilemma of storing the various sized equipment. For instance, basketballs, soccer balls, softballs, baseballs, tennis balls, and racketballs are all ball shaped items that have a unique size. Further, it is not uncommon for a homeowner to have all of the above goods, including odd shaped items such as hockey sticks, baseball bats, roller skates, and baseball gloves which accompany the activity. The result is an array of items which are important for a particular sport yet provide a difficult storage problem.
Storage of such sporting goods on a conventional flat shelf also presents apparent problems. One problem is the need to prevent the aforementioned ball shaped items from rolling off the shelf. Even if shelf space is modified to secure a ball shaped item, the accompanying odd shaped items present additional problems. For instance, hockey sticks and baseball bats take up an inordinate amount of shelf space. Placing the items in a corner lends no form of organization or protection for either the item or an individual who may come in contact with a loose item. In-line roller skates are yet another sporting item commonly used which may be difficult to place on shelving as they are top heavy and the rollers make them movable. Placement of the skates in a corner may secure the rolling, but adds to room clutter and provides no protection to the skates. Improper storage of such items also makes it difficult for cleaning allowing accumulation of spiders and dirt. Improperly stored items may also lead to early degradation and with some skates costing upwards of $200, proper storage is a necessity. All of these problems are compounded in a home having more than one child for each child may have their own sporting goods.
Various attempts have been made to provide a storage device capable of holding sports paraphernalia, all with limited degrees of accomplishment. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,462 discloses a sports equipment rack having a ball holder constructed from a tubular rod bent into U-shaped configurations providing support for ball shaped items wherein a rod continuance leads to an arcuate shaped leg providing a hook bracket for placement of a baseball bat in a horizontal position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,228 discloses a sports storage rack having a slotted member for supporting a baseball bat and an indented member providing for positioning of a baseball.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,467 discloses a sports equipment rack which consists of two frame members spaced apart by telescoping members. The rod members allow items to be placed against the wall with hooks on the front of each frame to allow storage of gloves and caps. Brackets bolted to the side of the frame provide storage for baseball bats. A disadvantage to this device is the use of the wall as a partial support which results in soiling of the wall. For instance, a basketball placed on the device is likely to impart marks on the adjoining wall leading to an unsightly arrangement. Should the basketball be wet it may not only soil the wall, but cause warpage of the wall. In addition, the device fails to provide a means for holding small items, as well as non-conforming items which may accompany a sporting activity, such as street hockey which employs hockey sticks, in-line skates and a hockey ball. Nondescript items also can not be stored, such as frisbees and paddle rackets.
Thus, what is lacking in the art is a multi-purpose sports rack capable of supporting sports paraphernalia that encompass a wide range of sports, including miscellaneous odd shaped sporting items.